


Outtakes - And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by InkAndAmaranth



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff, I'll add more tags as I add new scenes, Outtakes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndAmaranth/pseuds/InkAndAmaranth
Summary: I have a few cut scenes/extras that either don't fit in with the storyline of the main fic or I wanted to keep them separate for other reasons, but I still wanted to share them. So I thought I'd do what I've seen some fic writers do, which is create an outtakes fic rather than post them all separately. Some of these may be able to stand alone, with varying degrees of squinting. They won't necessarily be in chronological order because I'll be posting them as soon as I'm sure I won't be reworking them to use later in my fic somehow.





	Outtakes - And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bedroom scene between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12. It didn't exist and so it wasn't actually cut, but your comments inspired me to write one over the weekend?? I decided to post it separately because I didn't want to bring up the rating of the whole fic, if that makes sense. This is my first time writing smut, so it's been an adventure? I hope you enjoy it!

When Henrik took the wine glass from her hands, her attention returned to the moment. She’d drifted off, her limbs fuzzy from the wine and the feeling of being held in his arms, and now he was stood up and offering his hand out to her. “I think it’s time for bed, don’t you?”

“Well, I _am_ tired…” She took his hand, got to her feet and leaned in to kiss him.

“Ah.” He placed a finger on her lips, his eyes twinkling. “Not just yet. I don’t want to get carried away and have our first time together be on the sofa, if it’s all the same to you.”

The corners of her mouth quirked upwards. “Best hurry up then, there’s an end to my patience…”

“Say no more…” He tugged on her hand and set off walking, and she let him lead her up to the bedroom.

Every time their eyes met over his shoulder, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to sex. In fact, she was probably more experienced than Henrik. It was just that that feeling of uncertainty was so out of place compared to the rest of their relationship, with everything being so familiar. Even the things that they hadn’t been doing for thirty years felt undeniably comfortable; kissing had been new – exciting, even – but it wasn’t like this. Now, she felt like she was taking a huge step off a cliff and hoping something would catch her.

The inside of his room smelled faintly of Cedarwood and had the same sense of organisation as the rest of the house had had (before she’d moved in).

Henrik turned around and pulled her closer by her hand, settling his hands on her hips. “We’ve never done this before so you’ll have to tell me what you like.”

She smiled and shook her head, her arms wrapped around his neck. “You’re more than enough as you are, Henrik.”

“Roxanna, I’m serious. I want to make you happy.” He lifted a hand up to cup her cheek and her insides did a little flip at the conviction he spoke with. She hadn’t yet gotten used to the intensity of that affection and she wasn’t sure she ever would.

“In that case, I usually prefer fewer clothes.” Smirking, she slid her hands down and started to undo his tie. She pulled it away from his neck as he watched, mesmerised, and tossed it aside before she rose up onto her toes to press her lips to his.

He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss, and pulled her flush against him. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his clothes and let out a hum of approval as she felt his hands creep between them to undo her shirt. Goosebumps rose on her chest with each brush of his nimble fingers.

“You know,” she gasped out when they broke apart for air, “some might say this is slow service.”

Henrik trailed his fingertips down her arms as he removed the shirt and she shivered involuntarily. “Personally, I prefer to take time with my food. Make sure it’s properly prepared for me.”

She bit her lip and fought the urge to cross her legs against the wave of arousal. “Picky eater, are you?”

“I like to think I have fine tastes, yes,” he said, tracing the edge of her bra cup with his fingers.

She noticed his gaze flickering over to her shirt in his hand and to the tie on the floor next to them, but then he snatched his eyes away quickly.

“It’s alright, Henrik.” She rested a gentle hand on his chest. “I don’t mind waiting for you on the bed while you clear them away.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m sure we can more than make up for it.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

She closed her eyes briefly at his kiss. “I love you too.” As she stepped round him, she called over her shoulder, “and, don’t worry, I’ll leave something for you to unwrap.”

She heard a breathy chuckle behind her as he set about undressing and tidying up the pile of discarded clothes. She shimmied out of her trousers, folded them up and put them on the dresser. It was only when she’d gotten comfortable on the bed, her legs stretched out in front of her, that she realised her underwear didn’t match her bra. And that opened the door to all sorts of other thoughts: how long it had been since she’d last had sex, how she wasn’t the pretty young thing Henrik had first fallen in love with, how-

“Oh, Roxanna…” She looked up and there he was beside the bed, stripped down to his boxers – she paused at the sight of the tented fabric. The mattress dipped as he lowered himself onto the bed, watching her with a hungry gaze.

“You like what you see, I take it?”

He ran his hands along her thighs, parting her legs so he could settle between them and smirked at the way her breath hitched. “Very much so.”

“Good, because it’s all I’ve got.” Some of the uncertainty she’d been trying to keep at bay crept into her words.

Eyes full of adoration, Henrik shook his head. “Shh. None of that.”

He reached behind her to unhook her bra and pulled it away from her, before he pushed her back onto the bed and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. He palmed one of her breasts and flicked his thumb over her nipple, stiff and sensitive from the cold air, and she made a little sound at the back of her throat.

He tore his lips away from hers and kissed a path down her throat, pausing to nip at where her neck met her shoulder just hard enough to make her squirm. Then he carried on down her chest and took one pebbled nipple in his mouth.

Heat pooled between her thighs. She threaded a hand into his hair and arched into him, only to let out a disappointed mewl as he released it moments later to give the other the same treatment.

“Henrik…” She groaned and tipped her head back.

He broke away from her, breathing heavily, to say, “If only you could say my name like that every time.”

“I could, but how would you cope?” she teased, grazing her knee along his crotch and drawing a shuddering moan from him.

“I wouldn’t – I’m barely holding on right now, darling.”

She smirked. “Does that mean you’re going to take those boxers off for me?”

“Most certainly not – I’m nowhere near done with you.” There was a slightly wicked look on his face when she looked down at him and that alone was enough to make her just a little bit wetter.

She knew better than to get in the way of a plan Henrik was dead set on and, as he started to place kisses further and further down her stomach, she couldn’t find it within her to resist.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband on her underwear and pulled them down her legs. He stroked one careful finger through her heat, leaving her itching for more. Then he slipped two fingers inside her. He gave her a second or two to adjust before he started to stroke her walls with his fingers curled at just the right angle to drag a gasp out of her, which quickly turned into a moan.

As he built up a rhythm, she felt the tension rising in her core but it still felt like something was missing.

“Wait!” He froze and looked up, so she quickly added, “Not like this. I want all of you.”

He pulled his fingers out of her and shifted back up her body to give her a fleeting kiss. Then he leaned away to remove his boxers.

When he covered her again, she took hold of his length and guided it towards her entrance. “Slowly, darling,” she warned. “It’s been a while for both of us.”

He did just that, pushing into her at an agonisingly slow pace that somehow still managed to set all her nerves on fire. “Fuck,” she murmured, and heard Henrik chuckle in response.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” His own words were broken up by grunts and restrained moans.

She wrapped her legs around him and he began to thrust, breath warm against her ear. Each stroke drew a new sound out of her and she hoped to god that Henrik didn’t mind vocal lovers.

As they rode closer and closer to the edge, Henrik leaned closer and buried his lips in her hair. “I’m almost there, Roxanna. I’m sorry, I…”

She took the hand that was resting on her hip and brought it to her clit. “There. I might even…beat you to the finish line.”

His thumb began to draw tight circles around it and her hips bucked against his hand. A few more seconds of that pushed her over the edge, her muscles clenching as her orgasm took over. Henrik followed soon after, his own release triggered by hers.

When they came down from the high and a pleasant ache had started to form between her legs, he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him so that she was laid on top of him. Still dazed, she looked up at him in confusion.

“I didn’t want to squash you,” he explained breathily.

She smiled at that. A warm, sated feeling was spreading through her limbs and she laid her head back down on his chest, content with listening to the steady thump of his heart.

* * *

 She came to as morning light filtered in through the curtains, feeling warm and _different_. Then the events of the previous night came back to her: Henrik coming home from work, them making love, and her barely staying awake long enough to get cleaned up before she drifted off in his arms. Said arms were wrapped around her now as the hand on her hip stroked back and forth. A smile tugged at her lips just thinking about what those hands could do to her.

“Good morning,” Henrik murmured.

She hummed in response and nuzzled her head against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas…” She took in a deep breath, opened her eyes and raised her head, seeing her own contentment reflected back in Henrik’s eyes. “Last night was heaven.”

“Oh, it was…” He placed a hand beneath her chin. “ _You_ were heaven. I don’t know how I’ll manage when I have to go back to work and leave you here.”

She blushed a little but quickly recovered. “I’ll be coming with you soon,” she said. “In more ways than one.”

“Roxanna!” He made a half-hearted attempt at sounding appalled – he couldn’t keep the fondness out of his tone or stop his chest from vibrating with laughter held back. “There’s just no stopping you, is there?”

“We just had sex, Henrik. Don’t shy away from me over a little innuendo.”

“Absolutely hopeless.” He shook his head, smiling despite himself. “And I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Since when did deserving matter?” She withdrew a hand from under the covers and cupped his cheek. “We’re happy and that’s what matters.”

Covering her hand with his, he nodded. They lapsed into silence, so she laid her head on his shoulder and watched his fingers run along the faint scar left by the operation that fixed the tear in her stomach lining.

“I can’t feel it, if that’s what you’re wondering. I forget it there’s until I actually see it. Sometimes, touching the other one makes me shiver though.” The much more visible of the two scars was far less significant to her – the tear in her stomach lining had been a blip, just another medical issue, free of all the emotional baggage that came with her brain damage.

“The other one?”

“On my scalp, where John went in to…” She lifted up a hand to feel out where the mark was. When she took hers away, Henrik replaced it with his and lightly ran a finger over the evidence of John’s crime. “They don’t bother you, do they?”

“No.” He met her gaze. “You’re perfect, every inch of you. And I can say that now because I’ve seen all of you.”

For a moment, she didn’t know what to say. Then it came to her – she’d been trying to learn how to say it for a couple of days, outside of their lessons. “Jag älskar dig, Henrik.”

His lips parted. There were a few seconds then, until he spoke, where she almost thought she’d gotten the pronunciation wrong and had said something horribly inaccurate. “Jag älskar dig med, Roxanna.” He ran a hand through her hair, his eyes brimming with the love she’d felt the night before. “Så, så mycket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Swedish:  
> Jag älskar dig - I love you  
> Jag älskar dig med - I love you too  
> Så, så mycket - So, so much


End file.
